1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tactile feedback device, more specifically to a tactile feedback device for giving realistic feeling sensation to the user by stimulating the skin of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A haptic device has utilized in various fields such as virtual reality, simulation, wearable computers, robotics and medical use, and it is also called haptic interface. The haptic device is classified into a force feedback device for transmitting physical force to the muscles and joints and a tactile feedback device for transmitting skin stimulation such as texture, temperature, pressure, vibration and pain through mechanoreceptors that are in contact with the skin. The tactile feedback device is also called tactile display. It is important for the tactile feedback device to be provided with tactile technology for embodying realistic force such as the texture of actual body to the user by skin stimulation. In tactile technology, it is known that it is advantageous for idealistic cognition of touch sensation to array the interval between skin stimulating points at 1.3 mm or less.
As an example of tactile feedback device, a multi-layer touch display device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2006/0012576A1. The multi-layer touch display device of this patent document comprises a touch plate, a plurality of tactile sensation modification components having magnetic force, and a plurality of coils. The tactile sensation modification components are mounted so as to operate on the touch plate. The tactile sensation modification components are vibrated according to the direction of the electric current applied to the coils, and the hand and/or finger of the user is stimulated by the vibration of the touch plate. Accordingly, the user can feel the touch sensation of the body displayed on screen.
However in the tactile feedback device of the aforementioned patent document, since the blade of the tactile sensation modification components is manufactured into a large area due to its mechanical structure, the intervals of the points stimulating the skin are far apart, so the problem is that it is insufficient for implementing the tactile sensation. Also, it has a disadvantage that there are many constraints to implementable displacement and force because the coil of the electromagnetic device is of a flat plate type as well as the blade of the tactile sensation modification components is supported on the touch plate by arms.